1926, Project Rubezahl
by VernaWill
Summary: John Reily came to a new city, where he met a pair of special brothers.


# 正文试写

#吕贝扎

第一章

这条街叫公园路。一侧面海，一侧是商铺、宾馆和夜总会。天已黑了，路灯和缤纷的霓虹灯却让道路明亮如昼。晚春天气，空气里带着湿润的甜香，不知来自花香还是女士们的香水。橱窗里又有了新的产品，衣着的轻薄让人们有了更加自由的错觉，价牌上的数字也无法阻止联翩的思绪。大概是要晚些交下个月的房租了，或者，让同行的男伴买单也是个不错的选择。他们既然已经买了比六年前贵了十几倍的威士忌，一副手链便没有了理由拒绝。还有精致的帽子，帽店的作品都是各不相同，如果遇上心仪的没有买下，以后就再也别想得到。

小贩在街头叫卖，杂耍组合在面前放下敞口的帽子，儿童在成人的大腿间奔跑，忽然蹿出来向你售卖火柴和口香糖。也有点心和糖果，只是这会儿少了，那是卖给白天的游人的。夜晚，吕贝扎的海岸消失在黑暗里，没有爽心靓景，招待客人的就是夜店的表演和昭然置于吧台上的酒水了。

约翰在街头做了下深呼吸，他还不习惯人来人往的街道，而且还是陌生的城市。大概两三个月以来，他都不曾踏出自己的房子。今天早先在火车站被接到兄长家，维拉德·霍布斯本人却不在，稍晚打了一通电话到客厅那台响得叫人心脏不适电话机上，叫他晚上到一间夜总会来，因为维拉德还要在那里拜会一个友人。家嫂正好在同一条街上和朋友有约，司机就把他放在了这里，对着眼花缭乱的招牌寻找一个叫"欧罗巴"的夜总会。

那间夜总会其实相当阔气，阻碍约翰的只是来往的人潮而已。当他终于推开大门，惬意而欢快的爵士乐配合舞者闪光的裙摆让他几乎立刻头疼了起来，侍者前来招呼，他摆手，喧闹的环境下他不想和人说话。他四处环视，忽然发现霍布斯就坐在舞池边的圆桌旁，夜总会的经理正站在他身边，因为什么笑着。一个个子不高的男人从霍布斯对面的椅子上站起身，没有支手杖的那只手和霍布斯握了握，便朝这边走过来。经理跟在那人身后伸出手臂为他清道，但那全无必要，因为人们都识相地主动避开，有礼地问候着。男人背对着舞台，约翰只能在他侧脸时看到高挺鼻梁上架着的一副眼镜。待到他走进门厅的灯光，和里瑟对上视线时，双方都愣了一下，然后约翰移开视线，从他们身边走了过去。

大门打开时约翰回过了头，男人好像也感觉到了什么，但他侧过上身时，约翰已经收回了目光。

除非真有这么巧的事。

"你可以打招呼或者直接让你哥代为介绍，而不是盯着别人的背影看。"冷冷的声音。

约翰的眼球几乎要自然地翻向上眼睑，但他克制住了。"嗨，维拉德。"他坐了下来。

维拉德·霍布斯穿着一套无可挑剔的黑色西服，简洁的款式和他毫不逊于弟弟的高大身材十分匹配，花色的领带不是唯一的心思，缀着钻石的怀表链闪着刺眼的光。"那是哈罗德·芬纳斯，至少两位国会议员的好友，本县司库，推选近两任市长的人。"霍布斯在桌上晃了晃红酒杯，凑到鼻子下面嗅了嗅，"你那样盯着他，比什么都能证明你是个外来者。"

哈罗德。约翰对上了这个名字。难怪和那个人那么像。"芬纳斯？"他问。

"嗯，是有点奇怪，但这的确是他们的姓。我有跟你说过他弟弟本杰明么？"

我知道他。约翰在心里道，然后说："没有。他是谁？"

"吕贝扎地下世界的国王。"

"噢。"这让他有点惊讶。

"不是一帮一派的老板，吕贝扎这地方有点奇怪，遍地蛇鼠，但偏能听一个人的—他。"

"所以—"

"大体来说，他们兄弟掌握这个城市。"霍布斯推开酒杯，"当然，在许多实业家和政客的协助下。"

就像我，约翰在心里帮他补充。

"你明天上午去见他，哈罗德·芬纳斯。"

约翰偏过头怀疑地看他："你是在说—"

"是的，出于我们的友谊，他会给你一份工作。我不会说你可以随便选，但可供选择的将不止一种。"维拉德在胸前插起十指，"这么多年来我们终于再次一起生活，我希望一切都尽善尽美。唯一的请求，乔尼，不要当警察。"

约翰聆听着，压下因最后一句话冒起的火气。"谢谢你关心，维拉德。"

"你从军我们没法避免—"

约翰一言不发。

"复员后回到华盛顿，好吧，这选择本身也不错—"霍布斯说，"但在发生所有事之后，在杰西卡和—"

约翰腾地站了起来。

"坐下。"霍布斯冷下脸，约翰却缓缓俯下身，直到他们的脸几乎要凑到一起。他低声道："你要敢再提我老婆的名字一遍，霍布斯。"

他哥哥黑了面孔，但语气缓和了："放松，约翰。"

等他坐下了，霍布斯道："我无法理解。"

"你也不需要。"约翰淡淡地说，"多谢你，维拉德。"

他哥哥看着他，坐直身拉了拉前襟，怀表链摆出五彩炫光。"好吧，明天上午，把你的想法告诉芬纳斯。"他喝完那杯酒站起身，"回家。"

早起不适合阿尔曼酒店。

或许门童和侍者已经穿梭在走廊里，女侍者和司机也不再调笑，但茶餐厅人迹寥寥，前台的铃声也静默着，值夜的前台伸了个懒腰，精神饱满的同事在帷幕后大谈报纸新闻，没有来顶班的迹象。

本杰明·芬纳斯就是在这时进来的。

他并不像霍布斯暗示的那样矜持尊贵，快步走上酒店门前的台阶，他就像小厮或报童那样轻巧随便。他的灰领结歪到了一边，难得抹了发油的头发已经挣脱束缚炸了起来，敞着的西服外套里是褶皱的衬衫。本杰明对自己的衣衫不整毫不在意，轻盈着步子，随意地用名字称呼打招呼的侍者。

"早，本。"

没有人用姓氏称呼本杰明，姓氏、称号或者头衔。事实上，"本"这个词比任何已知的称呼都要通行。

当然，整个七楼唯一的管家除外。

"本杰明先生，"对哈罗德·芬纳斯的印象将从这位管家开始，"请进，您来得很早。"

弗兰克·施瓦茨，严谨拘束的态度胜过一万件黑色燕尾服，用近乎完美的姿态接过手里的帽子，"芬纳斯先生已经醒来了，这会儿在洗漱。"

"谢谢，弗兰奇。他今天怎么样？"

"睡到了近七点，让我准备的是绿茶，所以我想这意味着'甚好'。"

"很好，谢谢你。"

管家礼貌地颌首，转身走向厨房。

走进卧室时本杰明带上了身后的门，寝具还散乱着，但窗户已经打开，送进一阵晨鸟的鸣啭。

"我不想现在吃早餐，施瓦茨先生。"这声音因浴室的结构变得更加明亮，除去语气的区别，它和本杰明的声音宛如发自一人。没有得到回应，哈罗德道："是你，本？"

"胃口不好？"本杰明踱到浴室门口。哈罗德看到他，重新在镜子前修起了自己的鬓角："'欧罗巴'没有什么好吃的东西，回来才吃的。"

"谁约你的？连饭都不备好。"

"彼得·巴恩斯、克莱沃·韦德和市长马佛伊·盖茨，最后在下面见了维拉德·霍布斯。"哈罗德用干毛巾拂了拂毛碴，把剃刀洗净放回台架上，"工会要求减少工时，但是没有人能承担得起因此增加的成本，中西部的铁公鸡都等着看呢。罢工或者市场份额被侵吞，他们都不能接受。但让警察甚至军队来镇压罢工…也太理想化了。"

这件事最近已提了许多次，碰头和探听风声也好几轮了。看来寡头们已经有了自己的想法，但这个解决方案可真不如人意。"就算你同意，洛克也绝不会答应的。这群白日做梦的混账，连几个工人都管不住。"本杰明抱起手臂，"霍布斯也在那？他丈人已经耐不住性子，要插手钢铁行业了吗？"

"不，他是因为别的事。"哈罗德戴上眼镜，那副方框眼镜和鬓角一起，构成了方正严肃的面孔，"你呢？熬了个通宵？"

"一笔六十万的订单，"本杰明痴迷地看着这张面孔，在对方挑眉时得意地笑了起来，"对方可是阿诺德·罗斯坦，你是不是该夸我？"

"我们的报价可不比纽约低。"哈罗德走近他。

"我赔了五万多才拿到的，在牌桌上。"

兄长露出了不可思议的表情，"这可真是厉害。"对于称为"大脑"的罗斯坦来说，赢牌是天经地义的事情，如果他能在牌桌上被讨好，本杰明或许还要比他高出一筹。"难道你出千了？"

"在千王面前么？没有。"本杰明的脸色略沉了些，尴尬的偏过头走出浴室前的狭小空间，"我们阻止了他三次，最后他空手上阵，赢了我五万。"他耸耸肩，"他很得意，于是签下了单子。"

"宝刀不老啊，阿诺德。"哈罗德叹道。本杰明摊摊手，一屁股坐在了床尾的沙发上。"你该去睡一会儿。"他看着对方发灰的面色道。"我不想回去。"本杰明揉揉眼睛道。"谁让你回去了？"哈罗德道，"就在这休息，中午我叫你起来。"

本杰明拉住了他的手，靠在靠背上眯缝着眼看他，用耍赖的语气道："我想睡你床上。"

"这还没收拾呢。"哈罗德道，一边本杰明就脱了鞋，松开他的手从床尾的沙发爬到床上去了。他只得叹了口气。"你喝酒了？"他抚了抚对方的额头。"几杯而已，"本杰明闭着眼道，"劲儿早就过去了。"哈罗德又抓了抓他的头发，把窗帘半拉上穿衣去了。本杰明没有睡着，听着衣物悉悉索索的声音，背带扣的轻响，然后衣柜被打开，知道哈罗德在选一条领带。

后领被人拉住的时候，哈罗德身体僵了一下。"去睡吧，本。"他说，但是本杰明默默地给他把领子别好，然后把领带从他后颈绕过，熟练地打好了。本杰明的双手落在他肩膀上，他看着镜子，知道本杰明低头看着他的脖子。他假装没有看到，一边把领口扎得更紧了。本杰明垂下手抱住他的腰，倚在他肩头看着镜子里的他。

"哈罗德。"本杰明道，"我希望关于你的一切都是好的。"

哈罗德拢上他的手，轻拍了拍："我知道。"

本杰明缓缓松了手，哈罗德转过身，拉住他的手臂吻了他。他身上带着赌场浑浊的气息，但哈罗德只吻到了属于他自己的味道。本杰明嗅到了他的气息，香皂、泡沫和古龙水的味道，就像雨后的松林一样。"我困了。"松开后本杰明懒洋洋地说。"嗯哼。"哈罗德看着他回到床上，拉上了另半幅窗帘。

"霍布斯找你干什么来着？"本杰明忽然想起这事，口齿不清地问。

"没什么要紧的，"哈罗德道，"睡吧。"

"您想喝什么？红茶，咖啡，或者琥珀苏打？"管家低调地朝小几伸手，上面堂而皇之地放着盛满威士忌的醒酒器。

"黑咖啡就好，谢谢。"约翰说。

施瓦茨颌首离开，约翰得以环视这个房间。本县司库的会客厅整洁大方，整体为沉稳的棕色调，调和一部分胡桃色。两把扶手椅斜对着写字台，上面除文具台灯以外，还有些小摆设。没有相框，地下的垃圾桶里干干净净的，没有任何可以还原的纸稿。书桌后是一扇宽大的窗子，开向酒店后院的泳池和树林，百米内没有可见的高地。他转过身，书桌的抽屉都紧合着，左右最靠上的抽屉均有一个锁眼。如果这个处处谨慎的人有什么不能放心的，或许就放在那里面。

他听到了脚步声，从书桌后刚刚走出，对方便走进了房间。"莱利先生，"对方的声音明快而富有感染力，"抱歉让你久等，旅途还顺利吗？"

约翰握了握对方的手，时间稍微长了些，让气氛有些尴尬。"哦，很顺利。"他反应过来并松开手，"我是说，来吕贝扎的路比我想象得要短。"

这面孔是熟悉而陌生的。整洁的茶褐色头发，几近透明的淡蓝色眼珠，中等偏低的个子，然后是因为手杖而不很明显的跛足，近乎纯黑的方形玳瑁框镜架，以及热情到恰当礼节的目光。他如此清楚对方的身份，尽管心里多有意外，还是这样确信着。约翰并不相信霍布斯的那些鬼话，他们根本没有任何类似的评判世界的方式，而对于眼前这个人，他从别处得到过非常、非常精炼的描述。精确到即使第一次正式见面，就仿佛已经认识了十多年。

"不少人对这里的位置没有概念，设市也就十几年的时间，经常有人以为我们在弗吉尼亚附近。"哈罗德·芬纳斯道，向窗边斜对的一对座椅伸了伸手，"请坐吧，令兄说你有意在此长住？"

"是的。"他的面孔就在一臂之外，新鲜而生动，这种不可思议的感觉再次令约翰有些恍然。他抓回自己的意识，道："我需要一份工作。在这之前我是国会警察，如果贵市有类似的空缺，我会非常感激。"

"我收到过卡特警督的推荐信，所以你的确更希望成为警察？令兄似乎更希望你得到一份有影响力的工作，他本人所在的检察院里就有合适的位置。"

"我对法律工作并不擅长，而如果在维拉德手下，就更要拖他后腿了。"约翰扯扯嘴角，"我很难成为一个优秀的助理书记员，但我是个优秀的警察。"

芬纳斯从那副玳瑁框眼镜后打量着他，"霍布斯先生说你个性很强，看来的确如此。"他轻咳了一声，好像自觉有所失言，"约翰·洛克是本市治安官，我会把你的情况告诉他，如果一切顺利，你会在本周上任。不过允许我提醒你，莱利先生，这里和特区不尽相同。"

"也是，还有比特区更龌龊的地方吗？"约翰笑道，对面的芬纳斯不由扬眉，"我能看出，禁酒令在这里并没有什么效果，但这无伤大雅；帮派团体如今遍地都是，吕贝扎也不可能免俗。你说的不同，大概也就这两点吧？"

芬纳斯打量着他，道："我听说你参加过大战（约翰呼吸一滞），在法国待了近一年。"

"是的。"

"请你延续服从的美德，在这里，悖逆同样代价惨重。"

约翰盯着哈罗德·芬纳斯，对方说得云淡风轻，蓝眼睛投来的目光却并非如此。不满自他心底涌起，不是出于对方的压迫，而是因为芬纳斯的冷漠和自以为是，但他保持了面上的平静。"是，先生。"他这样回道。

芬纳斯站起身。"代我向霍布斯夫妇问好。另外，莱利先生，请允许我为你的妻子表示惋惜。"

最后一句话让约翰蹙了蹙眉，"谢谢你，芬纳斯先生。"他说得言不由衷，"你太用心了。"

本杰明站在走廊上，面对街道的那一侧。他刚沐浴出来，敞着衬衫的领子，夏风恰巧转过这个窗口，吹起米白色纱帘的同时抚弄着他的衣领。他看着宾馆的大门，一个高个子男人刚从那里走出来，穿着很是合体的黑色西装。如果单看衣着和身形人们多半会把他看成维拉德·霍布斯，但一旦他动起来，截然不同的体态便将他和霍布斯轻易地区分开了。那个男人没有留意前庭停放的车辆，一辆黑色汽车低调地从他身侧开来，停在他身边。

本杰明看着这个人上了车，车子重新移动，他移开了目光。这个一向健谈的人沉思的神情往往令人感到陌生，然而这才是他本质流露的样子。严肃，并非出于严肃本意的神情在他脸上驻留，你无法判断这是喜或忧，只能判断他将所有的注意力凝集于彼。

"弗兰克？"他叫道。

管家很快从客厅走了进来，本杰明问："刚才那个客人是谁？"

"约翰·莱利先生，先生。"

他看到本杰明的双眼微眯起来，好像在笑。"他和霍布斯可真像，"本杰明这么说着，从他身边走过，"肯定有很多傻瓜要这么说。"

弗兰克追随着他转过身，本杰明端起小几上的点心走进卧室，把门在身后关上了。管家从厨房里端出新的盘子，这时书房的门又打开，另一位客人走出来，他主动走过去，哈罗德只是客套地道别，将客人送出门厅将是管家负责的殷勤。

他不得不同意本杰明的话。从相貌判断出的相似是最为浅薄的，而行为、意志乃至矛盾，也没有一项是终极的答案。有些相似显而易见，后尾却远远地分散；有些看似殊途，却走向了同一个归宿。抬手送别访客，他看到有其他的访客顺势起立，但这已经不是合适的时间了。"我很抱歉，先生，今天芬纳斯先生不会再接待客人了。"施瓦茨说，"请回吧。"

"我都不知道你已经堕落到这个地步了。"

甜点盘已经被收起，女主人陪着宾客去客厅了，餐厅里只剩他们两人时，约翰道。

维拉德冷冷地剜他一眼，放下擦拭酒杯的餐巾："又怎么了？"

"为了让你的新朋友放心，把我的事都告诉了他。"

"我可没那么闲，在给你找肥缺的时候嚼舌头。你以为新置一个警察，人家就一点儿都不在乎你的来历吗？你的事不用我去通报，自会有人告诉他，难受就自己挨着吧，谁让你非要作警察。"

餐桌上一时沉寂，连灯光都好像暗了几分。"过几天我会搬出去，"约翰道，"我在这里，总是不合适。"

"随你吧。"维拉德唇线紧绷，"但你至少明白一点，我这容得下一个鳏夫，是你自己要走。"

"我知道。"约翰站起来，"从来都是我不合适。"

他走到餐厅门口，维拉德道："铜青苑有一栋公寓，离公园路不远，在赫利名下，他是个好说话的人。明天见过了洛克，让德雷克带你去看看。"

他扭头望过去，维拉德没有回头，只对着灯光举起酒杯，好像在看红酒的成色。暗红的透明液体从高脚杯里投下赤色的光，霍布斯转动着纤细的杯颈，那光就无声地流动起来。约翰终究没说什么，走了出去。

"你没告诉我你把霍布斯的弟弟给了洛克。他怎么样？一样的洁癖？令人恶心的高傲？恨不得每个句子里都塞上一百个生僻的形容词？"

面对连珠炮似的问题，哈罗德笑了："我得说，他们除了长相以外没有一点是相同的。"

本杰明感兴趣地哼了一声，盯着他的面孔，"是个什么样的家伙？"

"锋芒毕露，能力和世故的成分都恰到好处，但有很强的个性。我想霍布斯是低估了他，昨天洛克先生见了他—这事儿可真巧，他也叫约翰，和咱们的治安官一个名字，而这两个约翰相谈甚欢。"哈罗德弯起唇角，"洛克不是挑剔的人，但想得到他的认可也不那么容易，可这位约翰·莱利先生明显让他非常满意。"

本杰明笑了一下，然后流露困惑："莱利？"

"是的，霍布斯说这是这个约翰自己选的姓氏，而且看起来他不愿意多谈这个。他们兄弟俩或许没有我们想的那样亲密。"

"与霍布斯吗？'亲密'是个太难的状态。"本杰明挑挑眉，举杯和他的碰了一下，"所以，一个能干又和霍布斯不太对头的警察，值得干一杯。"

他们各自喝了一剂波本，本杰明道："这个莱利，他有没有说起自己的经历？"

"多有讳言。他妻子去世了，他们以前在特区生活，那之后他就来了这。再以前，他也是参加过大战的，也是法国，比你晚两个月。"

本杰明沉默下来，他看了桌子一会儿，抬头道："去世了？"

"是的，六年的婚姻，没有孩子。"

"很可惜。"本杰明说。

他的表情比音调沉重得多，哈罗德注意到了这一点，在他重振精神之前轻唤了他一声，而他摇摇头，感慨道："难怪他要跑这么远到这里来。旧物伤情啊，哈利。"

他哥哥看着他，"我几乎要以为你要拜托我照顾他了，本。"

"哦，拜托。"本杰明皱眉道，"他也是个霍布斯，犯不着我来兔死狐悲。"

哈罗德瞥了他一眼，欲言又止。"你今晚有空吗？"本杰明忽然问。

"怎么了？"哈罗德还在上一个话题卡着。

"拜托—"本杰明拖长声调，"你知道我的意思。"

如果音调会起舞，这一句一定扭了个百转千回，最后轻飘飘地落下来，羽毛一样在人下巴上搔。

哈罗德怔了一下，然后柔声道："我有很多时间。"他们在阿尔曼酒店餐厅一张张花团锦簇的餐桌之中，周围是推杯换盏的叮当和对话的嗡盈，乐队正奏着一段慵懒的旋律，来往的侍者都有意留心着这个位置—一直被预留的位置。"我们要等甜点吗？"他问。

"当然不。"

哈罗德笑了，他们同时站起来，领班担心他们对餐饮不满而走来，看到本杰明摆摆手就明白地走开，甜点会过于体贴地送到房里来，而施瓦茨先生一定会更加体贴地把它阻挡于卧室之外。与熟人的寒暄，省却许多空谈，伸进下摆的手，贴向对方的身体，电梯门被拉上时谁也没在意，缓缓上升时拉开了对方的领子，搂了对方的腰，口唇摩擦着彼此，过分熟悉地咬住对方的耳廓。这层的天花板变成上一层的地板， 那昏黄厢体和交叉的双腿消失在天花板的边缘，它会停在7楼，停在外人的视线之外。他们都知道，这个时候芬纳斯先生是不接见客人的。

1920年1月16日，宪法第十八修正案生效了。在这一修正案下，销售、运输、酿造等酒精度高于1.5%饮料的行为都属违法。下设于财政部的禁酒局在早期成为落实这一法律的重要力量，但事实上，国会只授权了1500名探员，也就是说，平均七万名美国公民拥有一位禁酒探员。海军部长约瑟夫·丹尼尔斯曾说酒馆和奴隶制一样死亡了，但真正死亡的不是酒馆，而是金钱和秩序。禁酒令甫一颁布，酒精饮料的价格便扶摇直上，相伴生的是广泛的违法犯罪，民众参与到了私酒酿造的环节中，而购买私酒的公民更是犯罪分子的资助者。而当犯罪成了一件轻易的事时，正义的概念便动摇了。帮派经济野蛮生长，本来就是社交场所的酒馆，也成为了犯罪分子和政客选民勾结的场所。

这便是约翰及许多人都清楚的事实。警察，是的，但在这个年代，警察更意味着收取贿赂，甚至直接帮黑帮收取保护费。国会警察这份经历或许让哈罗德·芬纳斯认为他有些多余的理想主义，但他比任何人都清楚堕落从来不分场所。吕贝扎并未设置执法机关，因而理论上来说，他只是属于治安官约翰·洛克的一名治安人员。他协助治安，制服那些不守规矩的家伙，偶尔也抓几个小偷劫匪，但事情往往在他赶到之前就解决了。"这家人是在某某某保护下的"，这句话会阻止犯罪；"他该还某某某的欠账了"，这句话会保证没有人帮受害者报警传信；"你这不长眼的东西"，这句话意味着说话的人已经准备好收拾施害者，而在场的人都视此为正当了。于是约翰干得最多的事，就是推开一扇商铺的门，看着顾客因自己的进入而匆忙离去，然后店主用打着颤的手从柜台下面拿出一个信封，恐惧并不情愿地将它交给自己。如果有人稍微要求宽限，他就得让他们尝尝厉害，如果对方着实没有现金，就直接拿走值保护费的商品。这难道不是土匪？哦，土匪可不会穿这身板正挺括的制服，更不会一句话不说就能拿到钱—甚至都不需要掏枪，那就太掉价了。

洛克并非一开始就将这工作的重要内容交给他，但几次下来，治安官清楚了他的轻车熟路和道貌岸然，这些便顺理成章地落到了他手里。市政厅下拨的资金少得可怜—考虑到税金来源的收入被保护金榨得飞薄—他们的经济来源便倚重于这些塞到手里的现金，或者顺手给予的货物。一瓶走私的苏格兰威士忌转手就是一笔收入，更不用说帮罪犯们打掩护时，这些东西常常是整箱赠予的。下班时他们就去私人小酒馆消遣，外面看起来是平静社区，洛克上去敲敲门，里面的人从门上的小窗口上看一眼，就把他们迎进了低调的酒精乐园。

副治安官年初离职了，洛克还未找到合适的候选，许多工作便变得繁重起来。"或许以后是得让你挑大梁了。"有一次他这样对约翰说。约翰为之讶异，洛克却耸耸肩："我没在开玩笑。"之后又一个夜晚，洛克说："你知道，这里没有真正的傻瓜，也没什么人是干净的。副治安官会在我出事的时候顶替，而我，我觉得选哪个角头的亲戚都没意思，本杰明肯定会为这掂量一番，他总得平衡那几个角头的力量。但你就没这个问题了，既然是哈罗德直接给我的，本就不会有什么顾忌。我这是推心置腹的话，莱利，你最好把这个梁扛好了。"

约翰以为他是喝多了，洛克喝酒很容易上脸，看起来就像已经酩酊了。然后治安官道："你该去和本杰明见一面，我会找个时间，让他看看你。说真的，我太太最近身体不太好，我真不想总是半夜才回去。这活儿本来就不该是我这个年纪的人做了，"他叹口气，揉了揉灰白的寸头，他看起来精壮结实，却已经快到耳顺之年，夜巡让他心神俱疲，"或许我该像你一样，用苏打水替代苏格兰威士忌，这样我的老脑瓜还能清楚些。我走了，莱利，克拉丽要坐在床头骂我了。"

约翰勾了勾唇角，完全是下意识的，意识到之后它便消失了。有些关系就是涉及到争吵也会令人羡慕，而他甚至拒绝想象这发生在自己身上。

"这是谁？"他耳边传来一个遥远的声音。远在七年前。

"这是谁？"

休息营里，年长的士兵问约翰。约翰啪地一声合上了项链镜框。

"一个女孩儿。"

"一个女孩儿，我知道这是个女孩儿。"对方从行军床的另一侧移了过来，"你因为她的照片和战友打了一架又罚了三天的苦役，就因为他们把这条项链抢走了。我问的是，她是个什么人。"

约翰不想和他说这个话题，但是他把那串项链拿回来还给他的。"她是个护士，入伍体检的时候遇到的。"

"女朋友？"对方的大眼睛紧锁着他。

"不算。"

"暗恋？"

"莱纳斯。"他警告道。对方笑了，往后坐了几公分："傻瓜，你该求婚的，多少女孩儿接受了要上战场的英雄，况且你又不丑。"

约翰忍不住勾起唇角，"你呢？结婚了？"

那双蓝眼睛里的笑意散去了，嘴唇上还维持着。"没有。"

"老光棍还好意思说我。"

对方坐起身盯着他："我们除了婚礼该做的都做了，臭小子，在你只能看着流口水的时候。"

"除了。"约翰强调这个字眼。本杰明翻了翻眼睛，从床上跳了下来。

"嘿，"约翰叫住了他，"后来呢？"

"分开了。"小个子男人在帐前顿了顿，俯身钻了出去。

约翰知道来到这个城市，自己最应该去见的人就是本杰明。他也知道对方必定很早就得知了自己的到来，但是迟迟没有见他。按理来说，本杰明是这个城市里他最无法避免遇到的角色，可这个地下世界的头领始终没有与他相遇，就好像是故意的一样。没有人知道他们过去的交集，或者，那个交集本身也不再属于他们。如果时间拨回七年前，有人告诉他他会在未来主动找到霍布斯、要求对方为自己在陌生的城市找一个落脚之处，而本杰明会把持这个城市的所有地下交易、而这一切恰恰就曾在其兄哈罗德的振策之下，他必定会哈哈大笑，甚至以为对方是在侮辱他。

但现在这都成了现实。本杰明·"莱纳斯"原是一个假名，为了区别于那个在吕贝扎赫赫有名的姓氏芬纳斯。这个家族已经制轭吕贝扎二十多年，而曾经控制这里的另一个大姓魏德默早已分崩离析，最后的主人逃到了迈阿密，他的妻子和儿子则在实质上与他分开，搬去了纽约。洛克正是在二十年前那个要命的节点来到吕贝扎的，彼时的他也想大展宏图，想借着两个家族的大战坐收渔翁之利，最后却还是被卷进其中，选了其中一方，之后一直享受着胜利者的红利。一切都如此清楚，哈罗德和本杰明兄弟俩拿下了吕贝扎这块蛋糕，但出于一些原因，本杰明参加了大战，并在归来后从副手（underboss）升到了首领的位置，而哈罗德重伤并半隐退了。

约翰深觉不愿细思这中间的种种，但他明白为什么本杰明不愿见他。但被动地维持互不相识的假象不符合本杰明的性格，所以他想…本总会坐不住的。

他只是没想到会等这么久。

七月初的一个晚上，他看到了坐在自己家门口、和自己的邻居交谈甚欢的本杰明。暑热未消，本只穿着件浅青色的衬衫，白色背带牵着条米色西裤，有种不得体的随意。他端着邻居家橱柜最高一层的小咖啡杯，周围逸散着意式浓缩浓郁的香气。

约翰跟他打了个招呼，本放下咖啡杯走过来，张开双臂抱了抱他，"你好，我们的好副治安官。"大概是刚和邻居闲谈，他的语调有种意裔的过分热情。约翰礼貌地回抱了他一下，"真让人高兴，本，你什么时候到的？"

"大概半小时前，维罗尼夫人把我招待得太好了。"他身后的中年妇女和善地一笑，多少带着讨好的成分，"哦，对了，介绍一个人给你，"本退后了一步，墙边一直站在阴影里的男人走了出来，对约翰露出了一个高深莫测的微笑，"理查德·XXX，我多年的好友和顾问。"

约翰和他握了握手，"咱们进去吧，我得请你们喝一杯。"

他拉开了门，理查德在门外坐下，约翰盯着他，本杰明已经踏了进去，好像顾问等在门外是天经地义的一样。约翰迟疑了一下，关上了门。

"副治安官的收入到底有多差，让你住在这种地方？"

本杰明的语气脱去了客套的热情，他在这间斗室里转了一圈，在面西的窗前停了下来，那里能看到远处的铁道。常有货车在深夜从这里经过，轰隆的巨响连带刺眼的灯光，大地的震动会让整个屋子都颤抖起来。

"这么高调地过来，你也没想让我在这里长住吧？"约翰的语气里带着责难。

"我有什么办法？我们还没打开门，她就跑出来不住寒暄，维罗尼先生很快也出来，还有他们的一群孩子，我们差点没拒绝他们马上烤一炉柠檬蛋白派的计划。听说你打了另一边的男主人？"

"他打老婆，声音比火车经过还响。"

本杰明勾起唇角，"很显然这里的居民也很久没有晚上安心地敞开窗子了，我没想到你还有空抓小偷。"

"当然，没有像你一样忙到没空拜访老伙计。"

"约翰。"本在餐桌前用抱怨的语气道，"你明明知道缘由。"

"不，我一头雾水。"约翰在他面前放下杯子，他喝了一口，皱着眉道："我以为你说了要请我喝一杯的。"

"我实在不是酒精的支持者。"

本杰明放下了水杯，从对面看着他："它改变了你很多，是不是？"

约翰道："拜维拉德所赐，所有人都知道我是个鳏夫了。"

本杰明垂眼摇摇头："我说的是婚姻。它改变了你许多。"

约翰怔了怔，他没想到本杰明会如此通透。

"所以就是她？"

"是的。"他依然很难说出她的名字。

"怎么发生的？"

他沉默了一刻，有什么压在他胸口，"难产。"

"第几个（孩子）？"

"第一个。"

他看到本杰明喉结动了动，流露出真实的惊讶和歉意。不要说，不要说。约翰心想，好像这祈祷起了效，本杰明的双唇动了动，没有因此致歉。

"我无法想象那是什么样的感受。"本终于说，有种无法尽述己意的无力感。

"谢谢你，这就够了。"约翰道。

他们沉默了一会儿，"所以你现在—滴酒不沾了？"本问。约翰点点头。"这本来是饮酒者的狂欢季。"本杰明笑了，又觉不合适而收了起来。"你呢？"约翰问。"我当然喝。"本杰明回道，又明白他不是问这个，耸耸肩，"你知道得足够多了。我总要回来的。"

"还有人爱吗？"

"有**好多**。"本杰明粗声粗气地说，然后咯咯笑了。

"那你的—"

"你真的不该住在这里。"本杰明提高声调站起来，"为什么选这种地方？赎罪吗？不怕冒犯你，加诸肉体的惩罚是最虚伪的，"他转身看着约翰，"因为它会让你的内心解脱。"

他是认真的。看着他眼神的约翰意识到继续之前的话题已全无必要，本杰明已经严厉地拒绝了他以及所谓的"过去"—那，特指一段关系。

"肯定有人给你推荐过铜青苑。"本正色道。

"你和维拉德说的？"

"是我好事的哥哥，好在霍布斯这个刀枪不入的因为你还能听进几句话。铜青苑是赫利的房产，他和我从小玩到大，是我遇到过运气最好的人。房租不是你会担心的东西，而且说实在的，你在那里还更方便出警，我确信洛克不会克扣你的福利，几年后你可以把自己住的那一间买下来，那是赫利最喜欢的资产之一，但他绝不会小气到拒绝你。"

"谢谢你的好意，但我实在不愿住到那里去。不过因为你的拜访，我不得不找个别的地方去住了。我不喜欢过分热情的邻居。"

"好吧，吕贝扎有的是好住的地方。既然你说了，我就不再上门叨扰。"小个子男人望向他，"现在，你也知道我来不只是为了叙旧。"

"说吧，你要我做什么？"约翰早就明白这一点。

本杰明满意地坐下："不说起我们的过去。"

约翰从鼻子里笑了声："我可不会到处宣扬。"

"我说的是所有事，我们从没在大战里见过彼此，从没相遇过。你清楚吗？"

约翰敛去所有的表情，"你早就想好了，是不是？"

他结婚时给本杰明发去了请柬，邮差回信说根本找不到这个人。

"留给我的是假地址，再也没有和任何战友联系—你根本就不希望本杰明·莱纳斯这个人存在，是不是？"

本杰明盯着他，"完全正确。"

约翰摇摇头，"我不会对那些透露一个字。而你，你根本没有资格说我。你这个懦夫。"

本杰明先是疑惑，随即一笑："约翰，你什么都不知道。"


End file.
